


Spotlight Shining

by TereziMakara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Exchange, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Pearl finds herself quite taken with a mysterious stranger.





	Spotlight Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Created for AGEx!

_Seconds, minutes, hours, lifetimes_  
_Doing it right, doing it right_  
_I found love in you_  
_Doing it right, doing it right_  
  
_Swing sweet light this earth of mine_

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so sweet! <3  
> I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _Lifetimes_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/172660048456/mystery-girl-and-pearl-created-for-agex)


End file.
